


I HATE YOU / I LOVE YOU

by YetiLiYe



Category: Deadpool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetiLiYe/pseuds/YetiLiYe





	I HATE YOU / I LOVE YOU

I HATE YOU/ I LOVE YOU

 

事实上，X-Force小队没有成为虚设。  
这一点实在是有些违背了小队创始人Mr.Deadpool的最初意愿——提前声明，小队里虽然大多都是反英雄（是的，大多数，不要忽视钢力士好吗？），但X-Force和Suicide Squad还是有很大区别的。当然了！一个属于漫威一个属于DC，拜托！  
毕竟他一开始准备组队的目的，只是为了拯救一个看上去无药可救又有点儿超重的小屁孩儿。哦对了，他还给自己取了一个衰爆了的代号——火拳，认，真，的，吗？  
你能想象吗，初代X-Force活下来的除了死不了的死侍先生，就只剩下幸运真的可以成为一种超能力的超幸运女神Domino小姐了。  
哦，可怜的那个谁，就那个谁，你一定还记得他的，就两撇胡子很可爱的那位中年油腻男。韦德发誓他会记住他并且永远为他哀悼的。虽然他已经不记得他的名字了。  
你说啥？Vanisher？不就是Brad brother嘛，不足挂齿的，他只是《返老还童》顺便《夜访吸血鬼》去了，你懂的😉。  
至于地下室还被关着的席琳迪翁和马特达蒙，一个给死侍唱了爆炸好听的电影片尾曲，一个被他送去了鸡毛秀做客，You are welcom Jimmy👌，enjoy it，举手之劳而已。  
在韦德威尔森被自己的爱豆反派红坦克分尸又恢复以后，那个长得像冬兵和终结者结合体的灭霸，哦不，在这个宇宙里应该是电索，竟然主动要求和他组队。  
还一脸凶巴巴当着所有人的面儿对他无比深情的说情话。  
“你很像我的老婆。”  
评评理everyone！这句话难道不是一句情话吗？  
还有他和自己一样悲惨的经历，韦德发誓，要不是Nessa刚死，他一定会一秒钟就爱上这个不够漫画里那么高的大块头的。  
可是他用了十秒！多亏了他该死的自制力！用了十秒才爱上这个超吸引人的“机械战警”。因为他可没忘记这人偷了自己的纪念游戏币！这实在是不可饶恕，+9s！  
所以即使下肢还是个婴儿，韦德也要勇敢地站起来拥抱这个迷人的坏家伙。  
好吧，他又扯远。总而言之，X-Force第二代迎来了新成员！Ta-da——超能力是勇气的多芬德！全北美最厉害的印度裔出租车司机！凶巴巴明明喜欢自己却嘴硬不承认的白人阿内，电索！他亲爱的老铁，弃明投暗的俄罗斯老伙计钢力士！还有被自己拯救了的倒霉熊孩子火拳！  
咻，像复仇者联盟那样组队“伸张正义”（对于他们而言）aka“打击报复”aka“随意杀人”（对于自己而言），实在是既有趣又劳累。  
毕竟他不仅是主力担当（Hail Deadpool！），还是调节气氛担当，拜托，有时候吐槽和打破第四面墙很累的，就比如这个作者，非要让他像她一样为斯坦李的去世而流泪一样。  
韦德威尔森不得不承认，组队最令他激动的事情其实并不是杀人，而是有大把大把的时间尽情调戏阿内，并且强迫他在任何场合承认他早就迷恋上了自己。是什么让一个来自未来的《I, Robot》里“白人版威尔史密斯”消耗掉回家的机会，为了救他而留在了当下？那就只有一个解释，爱情啊！如果可能的话，韦德希望阿内可以再对自己说一句深情的我爱你。  
虽然他至今为止都还没成功，但坚持是一种美德，他明白这个道理。在韦德威尔森第五千零八次在与黑帮激烈的枪战中用所有人都能听到的音量喊道：“F**k me！Cable！”的时候，钢力士总会以惊人的速度堵住火拳的耳朵。  
“拜托，这儿还有未成年人呢！PG-13！”钢力士用他浑厚的俄罗斯口音大声吼道。  
“我听到了哦。”火拳火上浇油。  
“我一点也不想知道死侍是不是认真的。”多米诺一枪干掉一个人，翻了个白眼评论到。  
而电索本人毫无反应。这么长时间他早就已经习惯了死侍不分时间场合的嘴炮，甚至已经习惯了和他不分时间场合地打炮——yep，电索从来没听过这样的要求，但是他还是满足了死侍，奇怪地。  
而且其实这只红色的牛油果操其实起来很带劲，除了他会一直不停地唠唠叨叨，还逼问他是不是也像他一样早就和自己坠入了爱河。  
又是一次战斗结束，大家或多或少身上都带了点儿伤，死侍本人毫发无损，除了胳膊又被拧断了正在慢慢恢复。  
“哦吼，阿内，我有说过吗，你每次挥舞着铁胳膊用这把牛逼轰轰的科幻枪杀人的时候都异常性感，总能让我性致大发。”死侍评价道。  
多米诺和火拳同时做出一副恶心想吐的表情。“Oh Come on！ Get a room boys！”多米诺真是希望自己足够幸运没有听到刚刚那句话。  
“是的你说过，侍哥，而且不止五十次。”多芬德开车赶到时如此评价道。  
“我们不会get room，所以我希望你们在战斗结束后都可以离开，让我和他好好交谈，一下。”电索用他的激光眼看了死侍一下，死侍露出了一脸“Oh how adorable～”的表情。  
铁脑袋如钢力士都明白了电索的这句话，更别提别人了。大家都发出了一声“不是把，又来？”的声音，随后像逃命似的离开了现场。  
然后死侍和阿内就可以尽情地战场上打炮了！  
是谁想出了如此聪明绝顶的好主意？  
当阿内坐在了不满坏人残肢和尸体的地面上时，死侍几乎是迫不及待地坐了上去。  
“阿内，你知道吗，作者问过我你的巨大又巨爽的老二到底是机械的还是肉体的还是半机械半肉体的。”死侍在用他被红色紧身战斗服包裹的屁股摆动磨蹭着电索鼓起的裆部时这样说道，“我是不会告诉她的，毕竟她知道了也没有意义，因为你的老二只能夹在我的屁股里。”  
“你废话真的很多，韦德。”电索用他的机械手握住了死侍的腰，然后把他的身体使劲往下压，让他的屁股更加用力地坐上自己的老二。  
“哦～”韦德发出一声舒服的赞叹，“你就爱我这一点不是吗阿内～”  
“我不爱你，闭嘴，韦德。”  
“天呐，阿内，你真是伤透了我的心！”韦德装模作样的捂住了自己的胸口，“为了你我甚至抛弃了休杰克曼！”  
电索才不知道什么休杰克曼的，他只知道他要狠狠地F-word（防和谐）这个红色外皮超会打“炮”的牛油果先生。  
于是他把他的制服脱下了一半，但是没有摘下头套，然后解开了自己的裤链。和死侍无奈你不需要帮他准备任何，别忘了，他可是死侍。  
“哦——我——的——老——天——”阿内操进他的butthole时，韦德大喊大叫着，这真的很疼，毕竟阿内的尺寸你根本想象不到有多大！但是他很喜欢，这多么性感啊，面无表情的终结者施瓦辛格！  
在战斗结束肾上腺素正飙升地还未褪下时，看着这个救了自己一命的骑士整理他的万能挎包，韦德想，恐怕是个人都会为这一幕而发硬的。  
怪不得冬兵那家伙那么受人欢迎，金属手臂真的很性感，比金属盾牌还要稍微性感那么一点。  
“我简直太爱你了阿内，你总是——哦上帝啊——能知道，我想要什么——爽翻了——！”韦德被扭断的手臂正在恢复，骨缝里细小的疼痛和屁股里一直在挑战他的敏感点的让他兴奋地头晕目眩。  
而阿内依然是一副严肃的表情——这太可爱了，尤其是在他还用手握着那只脏兮兮的泰迪小熊的时候。他是个可爱的父亲，不是吗？  
“虽然你把我的游戏币毁了，但是我还是爱你阿内。我真想狠狠地亲亲你宝贝——”  
“如果你敢摘下自己的头套，我发誓我会把你的老二拧下来。”电索警告道。  
所以韦德只掀开了一半的头罩，只把自己的嘴露在了外面，然后阿内才开始疯狂又温柔地亲吻他，就像在亲吻一块儿生牛肉。  
亲吻完毕时，韦德捧着阿内的头，一只手还摸到了他金属的脖颈，深情地问他：“你爱我，承认吧阿内，我明白的。”  
“并不，韦德。我不爱你，我恨你。”阿内的激光眼和肉眼都紧紧地盯着韦德的嘴唇，这让他的这句话毫无威慑力。  
“哦，真是甜蜜，我也爱你阿内，非常爱你。比爱休杰克曼和金刚狼和汤姆荷兰弟和每一代蜘蛛侠还要爱你。”  
“因为你能够狠狠地Fuck我， not fight，虽然第二个你也可以做到。”韦德再次亲吻了阿内，“但我很相信，我们会成为一对儿好的情侣的。我会做一个称职的老婆，从微波肉卷开始，亲爱的。”  
“哦，上帝啊，你真是令人无比厌烦你知道吧？”快看呐，灭霸也会翻白眼！  
“是的是的，宝贝，我知道，我也爱你。”

“从此以后，王子电索和公主死侍过上了性福快乐的生活～故事结束了，小朋友，该睡觉了。”死侍合上了一本空气书说道。  
“你是在给自己配旁白吗？”电索皱起眉头，狠狠地射到了死侍紧的要命的小屁股里，顺便舒爽地低吼出声，“你在给该死的谁讲故事？”  
韦德冲你笑了笑，神秘地说：“哦，你不会知道的，亲爱的。”  
“对吧？”

end


End file.
